Memories With You
by NHL-chan
Summary: For SCD-2. Karena memori, waktu dan takdirku, bergantung padamu. RnR, please?


Dalam bahasa, tempat, atau _waktu _apapun, saat seseorang bertanya pada hati kecilnya, apa itu waktu? Maka di saat yang bersamaan, muncullah beberapa pertanyaan. Apakah artinya tempo? Kisaran antara kejadian satu dengan yang lainnya? Bisa saja. Tapi ia tak tahu, lebih tepatnya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia cari tahu.

Jikalau ia berkeliling ke tiap toko di dunia, meminta pada tiap unsur alam, adakah yang bisa memberinya waktu? Ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan hal pasti—Tuhan, tentu Dia bisa memberi segalanya. Tapi adakah manusia yang bisa memberi waktu? Ya, ada yang bisa memberinya. Dirinya, dan toko yang ia buka dalam hatinya. Karena waktu adalah unsur dari sejarah, dan tiap orang pasti memiliki sejarah—tak peduli sekelam, atau seterang apapun.

London, kota metropolitan dengan segala kemahsyurannya, adalah tempat yang penuh dengan _waktu_. Tempat di mana orang-orang mencoba menciptakan s_ejarah_ dengan bantuan palu dan roda mesin yang senantiasa berputar, mengikuti kitaran bumi yang entah kapan akan berhenti. Tempat di mana orang-orang mencoba mendahului waktu, seakan barang siapa yang terlambat akan digilas gerigi roda zaman yang lebih tajam dari milik gir baja.

Terluka, terbuang, berteman dengan gang-gang lembab di tiap pojokan kota. Tak diindahkan bak dedaunan yang jatuh dimakan waktu. Akan terbawa permainan angin dan takdir, menari-nari ke sana kemari tanpa arah tujuan dan maksud berarti. Bisa terbawa ke puncak gunung, atau mengambang di samudera luas. Tak ada yang tahu.

Mereka akan berkeliling membawa kenangan. Berpisah, rusak, ataupun terinjak, semuanya tergantung memori masing-masing. Beruntung, sial, ataupun datar, semuanya tergantung takdir masing-masing. Berjalan, binasa, hidup, semuanya tergantung waktu masing-masing.

**.**

_Karena memori, takdir dan waktuku bergantung padamu_

_Padamu_

**.**

_**Kuroshitsuji **__** Yana Toboso**_

_**Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari kisah fiksional ini**_

_**Untuk SebaCiel Day #2—Steampunk—AU—Amatir—Sho-ai**_

**.**

**.**

_Aku hanyalah seekor ular—atau lebih rendah dari itu_

_Betapa lancangnya aku, mencoba terbang tinggi bersama burung-burung di langit sana_

Entah sejak kapan, hukum rimba berlaku di sini. Yang kuat akan keluar sebagai pemenang, yang kalah dikeluarkan sebagai pecundang. Yang tak mampu bertahan akan dianggap beban, sementara yang sanggup memimpin akan dipuja setingkat dewa.

Ciel, masuk dalam golongan pecundang dan beban. Gelar kebangsawanan yang _dulu _selalu menghiasi nama pemilik marga Phantomhive tak berimbas sama sekali padanya. Seperti besi yang pasti akan berkarat, kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang dulu diemban keluarganya tak lebih dari sejarah yang hanya mampu dituturkan dari mulut segelintir kakek tua pikun. Tinggal menunggu satu atau dua tahun lagi, dan nama Phantomhive hanya akan ditemui di batu nisan lapuk atau _selokan_—seperti Ciel.

Littersylvenia—nama yang cukup terkenal di kalangan terbuang. Sebuah perkampungan kumuh dekat tempat pembuangan akhir sampah gedung-gedung London, terbelakang di sela-sela perkembangan teknologi. Tempat Ciel dilahirkan dan dibesarkan selama 16 tahun, tempatnya belajar bahwa dunia itu keras dan tak berhati nurani.

Sama seperti ratusan hari sebelum ini, Ciel terbangun akibat suara geruman mesin penghancur sampah—yang ia yakini suatu saat akan mulai menghancurkan "sampah" macam dirinya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Ciel bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Sejenak ia melipat koran dan potongan terpal kumuh yang ia jadikan selimut penghalau dinginnya musim salju, kemudian menaruhnya di salah satu ujung tenda kotor yang ia sebut rumah—meski di mata orang-orang hanya terlihat sebagai onggokan kain bekas yang ditopang kayu lapuk.

Jemari kurus Ciel mulai menyibakkan kain yang membatasi ruang pandangnya. Butuh perjuangan untuk keluar dari rumahnya yang hampir roboh, tapi semuanya terbayar saat Ciel mulai bisa menghirup udara pagi yang dingin menusuk—yang meskipun dihiasi bau sampah—masih lebih baik dari udara pengap di dalam rumahnya.

Dapat Ciel lihat lewat mata sebiru lautnya, penduduk Littersylvenia yang lain sudah mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Ada yang menjemur pakaian, berebut makanan bekas, maupun yang hanya terduduk sambil merenungi nasib—tak saling memperhatikan, terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pemandangan standar yang selalu ia lihat tiap hari.

Ciel melangkah dengan gontai, tanpa sekalipun mengeluarkan suara yang mengundang perhatian. Kakinya yang tak beralas melewati belasan genangan air dan rerumputan lembab, korban derasnya hujan yang mengamuk semalam. Hah, bayangkan jika para bangsawan terhormat di luar sana melewati jalanan kotor seperti ini, entah jeritan macam apa yang akan mereka hasilkan tiap ada tikus yang tanpa sengaja lewat.

Setelah berkali-kali berbelok dan melompati bebatuan, sampailah Ciel ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Thames River, sungai kebanggaan warga Inggris dengan daya tarik wisata yang cukup menjanjikan. Dan tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Ciel berdiri, terdapat sebuah jembatan besar yang sampai kini belum sempat Ciel pijaki. Namun yang ingin Ciel lakukan di sini bukanlah sekedar memperhatikan aliran air maupun London Bridge, melainkan membersihkan diri dan melihat jauh ke depan sana. Pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin tahu, sekaligus kagum dan iri.

Asap keabu-abuan membumbung tinggi dari balik gedung-gedung beratap asbes, dan suara menggerum kian terdengar dalam suasana hening saat ini. Yang sedang Ciel tatap adalah sekumpulan pabrik, entah apa yang sedang diproduksi di dalamnya. Ciel sangat ingin melihat berbagai alat-alat terbaru yang diciptakan para ilmuan hebat yang sedang berjaya. Karena sebab itulah ia ada di sini, mencari berbagai benda yang bisa ia amati sepuas hati. Satu-satunya hiburan baginya.

Di awal usianya yang kelima belas, Ciel pernah menyebrangi sungai ini dan pergi ke pabrik itu. Meski ia masih belum yakin apa yang ada di sana, pemuda mungil itu masih bisa menemukan beberapa potong plastik yang tersambung dengan lempengan besi berbentuk setengah bola. Mungkinkah itu kalkulator matahari? Atau pengeras suara musik? Entahlah, Ciel belum memiliki kesempatan untuk tahu.

Di lain waktu, saat Ciel sedang berkeliling di tengah kota, ia pernah menemukan sebuah jam pasir yang terlilit kabel, bersambung dengan bongkahan alumunium yang berisi beberapa gir dan roda. Saat itu ia berpikir, apakah itu? Atau saat ia menemukan sebuah kompas yang terlilit kawat, sungguh, Ciel ingin mengetahui apa dan untuk apa tiap potongan alat yang ia lihat.

Andaikan ia bisa terlahir kembali, maka ia akan memohon untuk terlahir di sebuah keluarga bangsawan. Yang dipenuhi berbagai alat impian, mesin ajaib, atau pesawat sederhana yang anehnya sama sekali tak sederhana.

Sama seperti waktu-waktu sebelum ini, Ciel membayangkan hidupnya jika reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada. Tenggelam dalam khayalan indah di tepi sungai kesuraman. Tanpa peduli waktu yang terus berputar, dan dentangan jam yang kian berulang, Ciel memilih menutup mata. Berharap saat ia kembali menunjukkan kedua manik safirnya, dunia akan ikut berubah searah mimpi terindah. Berharap akan ada saatnya kota London yang kejam ini membuka tangan dan mempersilahkannya lewat, masuk dalam tatanan sejahtera di bawah nama bangsawan dan lindungan kerajaan.

Ciel merapatkan baju compang-camping yang melekat pada tubuhnya, angin bulan Desember bertiup kencang.

Sama seperti waktu-waktu sebelum ini, Ciel akan merasakan tamparan memilukan dari hal jahat yang bernama kenyataan. Kelopak matanya akan dipaksa terbuka, menerima realita yang terhampar tepat di depan sosoknya. Bangsawan? Ular sepertinya berharap bisa terbang tinggi bagai elang dengan titel bangsawan? Ha. Omong kosong, bangunlah. Karena—

Entah sejak kapan, hukum rimba berlaku di sini. Yang kuat akan keluar sebagai pemenang, yang kalah dikeluarkan sebagai pecundang. Yang tak mampu bertahan akan dianggap beban, sementara yang sanggup memimpin akan dipuja setingkat dewa.

"Ciel?"

**.**

_Awalnya aku membenci takdir. Sungguh, sangat membenci takdir_

_Namun ada saat-saat dimana aku bahagia dengan takdir yang kumiliki_

"Ciel?"

Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunan Ciel, suara lembut yang Ciel kenal betul. Ciel hanya menoleh ke belakang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, didapatinya sesosok gadis manis yang tengah menyibakkan rerumputan.

Elizabeth—Lizzy akrabnya—menatap Ciel sambil tersenyum manis. Sayang sekali, andai ia memiliki status, harta, dan kekuasaan, pasti kawan seperjuangan Ciel ini tidak akan kita temui mengenakan baju lusuh seperti itu—mungkin ia akan mengenakan pakaian sutra dan sedang berbincang dengan sekelompok bangsawan. Lihat saja, Lizzy itu cantik dan lembut, sutradara opera mana yang akan melewatkan emas seperti ini?

Sekali lagi, jika hal bernama takdir itu ada, ingin rasanya Ciel menamparnya tanpa ampun.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, lho! Aku punya berita bagus!" Kata Lizzy. Ia langsung duduk di samping Ciel dan menunjukkan sehelai kertas yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Ciel menatap kertas itu sambil mengernyit heran, otaknya berpikir untuk menemukan alasan mengapa Lizzy menunjukkan kertas itu.

"Pelayan?"

"Ya! Tadi pagi aku menemukan kertas ini, bagaimana kalau kau melamar di sana? Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan, jadi aku akan pindah ke rumah majikanku—maaf, aku baru memberitahumu. Aku merasa tidak enak jika harus meninggalkanmu di sini, makanya kau kucarikan pekerjaan! Kita sama-sama berjuang, ya!"

Setelah itu, Lizzy tersenyum tulus. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca, berat juga jika harus meninggalkan Ciel yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun. Tapi nasib memaksanya, mungkin karena itu ia ingin memberikan "hadiah" untuk Ciel. Semoga Ciel menyukainya.

"...Terima kasih, Lizzy."

Ada saatnya Ciel bersyukur akan takdir dan waktu yang telah membawanya. Dapat mengenal Lizzy adalah salah satunya

_Aku ingat saat pertamaku bertemu seorang pangeran. Saat aku melihat senyumnya, matanya—saat jantungku berdebar kencang_

_Otakku kerap bertanya "Mengapa?", namun hatiku berkata "Entahlah"_

Ciel berdiri mematung di depan bangunan megah yang dipenuhi binar lampu-lampu mewah. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam secarik kertas kusut, benda kecil yang tanpa ia ketahui mampu mengubah hidupnya. Rumah menyerupai istana yang berdiri di lahan entah berapa hektar ini, merupakan mimpi terindah Ciel. Baru berdiri di depannya saja sudah membuat Ciel berdecak kagum, ia tidak akan kaget bila menemui seorang pangeran di dalamnya.

Dengan langkah yakin, Ciel memasuki pintu belakang _mansion _yang ia harap akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya kelak. Dari balik pintu kecil namun antik itu, Ciel disambut seorang pelayan wanita berkacamata dengan tatapan menyelidik, disusul dua orang lainnya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Wajar saja, semua orang juga akan memasang tampang curiga seperti itu kala menemui orang asing di belakang rumah mereka.

"Selamat malam, benarkah ini kediaman Marquess Michaelis? Saya Ciel, dan saya ingin melamar kerja di sini." Ciel berkata sambil menunjukkan kertas yang ia bawa pada si pelayan wanita. Beberapa detik setelahnya, wajah ketiga pelayan tadi berubah cerah. Pelayan wanita tadi langsung menyuruh Ciel masuk, yang disuruh hanya menurut tanpa perlawanan.

Ciel memasuki ruangan itu, ia diarahkan menuju sebuah kursi kayu sebelum diberi isyarat untuk duduk. Belum sampai lima detik Ciel terduduk, ketiga pelayan tadi langsung mengerubunginya dengan antusiasme tinggi. Mereka bertanya pada Ciel dengan nada tinggi, menyiratkan keingintahuan yang besar.

"Kau ingin melamar kerja di sini, anak muda?"

"Hee! Kita punya teman lagi! Siapa namamu tadi? Ciel, ya?"

"K—kau benar ingin bekerja di sini?"

Ciel mengernyit, otaknya memkirkan pertanyaan mana yang sebaiknya ia jawab lebih dulu. Ciel akhirnya berkata, "Iya, saya ingin bekerja di sini. Dan nama Ciel."

"Hoo! Kalau begitu, ayo bawa ke Tuan Sebastian!"

Tanpa aba-aba, si pelayan yang ceria menarik tangan Ciel dan berlari riang meninggalkan ruangan. Ciel sedikit meronta dan meminta agar pegangan itu dilepaskan, ia bisa jalan sendiri. Namun entah karena pendengarannya terganggu atau terlalu bersemangat, si pelayan tak menggubris permintaan Ciel. Meski Ciel sudah berbicara agak kencang, hasilnya sama. Dapat Ciel dengar suara derap langkah kaki dua orang lainnya di belakang mereka—pasti wanita tadi dan si pria berseragam koki.

Ciel dibawa menaiki sejumlah anak tangga, sebelum dihadapkan pada sebuah pintu besar penuh ukiran indah—sekali lagi, rumah ini memang istana. Tanpa disangka-sangka, pintu yang terlihat berat itu dapat dibuka dengan mudahnya oleh pelayan tadi, padahal tubuhnya relatif kecil dan tidak berotot.

Di balik pintu itu terdapat lorong, lorong indah yang dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan dan jendela besar dengan gorden elegan. Warna merah dari gorden dan emas dari dinding mendominasi tempat itu, belum ditambah belasan lampu kristal yang menggantung di langit-langit.

Ciel merasa tidak pantas, dengan dirinya yang begitu rendah, berada di tempat bangsawan kaya raya seperti ini.

"Ciel, di sana ruangan Tuan Sebastian! Ayo ke sana!" Pelayan yang menarik Ciel berkata tanpa mengindahkan omelan dua pelayan lainnya. Lagi-lagi Ciel diseret menuju sebuah pintu besar yang dibuka si pelayan tepat di depan matanya.

Sebelum memasuki _mansion _ini, Ciel berkata bahwa ia tidak akan kaget bila menemui seoarang pangeran di sini. Namun sekarang, jika ada sejarah jantung yang melompat ke luar melalui mulut, Ciel pasti sedang mengalaminya sekarang. Apa yang ia lihat di dalam sana terlalu menawan.

"Tuan Sebastian! Ada yang ingin melamar pekerjaan!"

Orang yang dipanggil tadi menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Seketika, pria berpakaian bangsawan itu tersenyum sumringah, tanpa membuang waktu ia bangkit dari bangku besar yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Ciel dan yang lainnya.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" Dengan suara berat namun berwibawa, bangsawan itu bertanya pada Ciel. Yang ditanya justru belum bereaksi, akibatnya si koki menyikut pelan lengan Ciel—menyuruhnya untuk menjawab.

"A—ah, nama saya Ciel."

"Ciel? Baiklah, kau masuk dulu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Dan kalian, kalian boleh pergi dan melanjutkan pekerjaan—ingat, jangan timbulkan kekacauan!"

"Yes, my Lord!" Ketiga pelayan tersebut serentak pergi dengan langkah cepat tanpa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Alhasil, Ciel menutup pintu itu dengan tangan yang agak licin—ia berkeringat dingin.

Ia sadar ia gugup. Kenapa? Entahlah.

Pria itu mengisyaratkan Ciel untuk duduk, pemuda bersurai kelabu itu menurutinya tanpa berani menatap mata lawan bicara. Sekali lagi, entahlah. Mungkin karena menatap mata semerah darah pria ini membuatnya makin grogi? Entahlah.

Ciel mendekati sebuah sofa yang ada di dekat rak-rak buku, memilih untuk duduk agak jauh dari calon majikannya. Kepalanya ditundukkan, ia juga duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Kenapa? Mungkin ia kembali merasa tidak pantas bisa duduk dan berada di ruangan seperti _ini_. Ia tidak tahu harus mengomentari ruangan ini seperti apa.

"Nah, Ciel?"

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja di sini?" Pria itu menatap Ciel lekat, menelisik jawaban sebisa mungkin dari gestur tubuh lawan bicaranya. Ciel mengatur napasnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan menjawab, "Karena saya tidak punya pekerjaan."

"Apa pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"16 tahun, Tuan."

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa rumah ini sedang mencari pekerja?"

"Saya mengetahuinya dari salah satu kenalan saya."

"Bila kau tidak diterima di sini, kau mau apa?"

"Saya belum tahu, Tuan."

Keduanya terdiam, Ciel kembali menunduk, sang bangsawan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa sambil tersenyum miring. Ciel menunggu dan menunggu, namun pria itu tak kunjung bertanya lagi. Penasaran, Ciel melirik dari balik poni rambutnya yang menutupi mata. Pria itu masih tersenyum, dan meski Ciel melihatnya dari balik helaian rambut, pandangan mereka masih bertemu. Jangan tanya seberapa gugupnya Ciel sekarang, bahkan kepalanya mulai berdenyut pening.

"Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Salam kenal dan selamat datang di rumahku, Ciel."

Sebastian tersenyum.

Ciel tidak akan pernah melupakan senyuman Sebastian yang sekarang. Manis, ramah, dan—err, apa? Seksi, mungkin? Dapat Ciel rasakan, wajahnya memanas.

Kenapa? Entahlah.

**.**

_Aku sering merenung di saat sendirian_

_Saat itu aku menyadari, betapa indahnya takdir dan waktu yang kumiliki_

Seperti puluhan hari sebelum ini, pagi hari Ciel dimulai dengan membangunkan majikannya. Pria yang sudah berusia 24 tahun itu memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang sangat buruk, ia sulit bangun tidur tanpa dibangunkan jika jam belum berdentang 11 kali. Karena itu, sebagai seorang pelayanyang berdedikasi tinggi, Ciel selalu membangunkannya tepat waktu.

Ciel tak perlu mengetuk pintu sebelum memasuki kamar tidur Sebastian. Ia mendorong kereta makanan berisi teh dan perlengkapan _early morning tea _tuannya memasuki kamar. Bahkan suara roda kereta yang bergesekan dengan lantai belum mampu membangunkannya.

"Tuan, bangunlah." Ciel menyibakkan gorden kamar Sebastian dengan cukup kencang, ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menimbulkan suara gaduh penganggu tidur lelap Sebastian. Sinar matahari yang hangat menerangi kamar itu sampai ke seluruh pelosok ruangan, termasuk mengenai wajah Sebastian yang tepat menghadap ke sana. Dahi Sebastian mengernyit, dan dengan malas tangan kirinya mengusap-usap mata setengah terbuka miliknya. Namun bukannya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Sebastian malah berbalik dan menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas kuping.

Ciel tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum tipis kala melihat tingkahnya yang terlalu kekanakkan.

"Ayolah, tuan. Anda harus segera bersiap. Jam 11 nanti Earl Kensington akan datang untuk membicarakan rencana kerja sama."

"Batalkaan! Aku masih ingin tidur..."

"Tuan, jangan lupakan bahwa jam 9 nanti tunangan Anda juga akan berkunjung. Apakah Anda tidak malu bila Ms. Mathilda—"

"Biar! Bilang saja aku sedang menginap di _town house_."

"Tuan..." Ciel merendahkan nada suaranya, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan bila Sebastian mulai seperti ini. Ciel mulai mempersiapkan teh untuk Sebastian, dan tanpa diminta, Ciel berkata dengan nada dingin khasnya, "Hari ini saya menyiapkan Earl Grey untuk _early morning tea_. Hari ini Ms. Mathilda akan berkunjung, dan nanti siang Earl Kensington akan datang untuk membicarakan kerja sama. Setelah itu, Anda harus menandatangani sejumlah dokumen laporan keuangan perusahaan. Jadi, tidak ada waktu untuk mengurung diri di dalam selimut seperti itu."

"Terserah makanan hari ini apa. Batalkan semua pertemuan hari ini, sehingga aku memiliki waktu untuk mengurung diri dalam selimut seperti ini."

"Tuan... Apakah pantas seorang _gentleman _menolak kehadiran seorang _lady_, terlebih tunangannya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak pernah memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengannya. Ayahku yang memutuskan."

"Tapi Tuan, Anda tetap tidak boleh berlaku seperti itu! Miss Mathilda bisa kecewa, dan nama baik Anda sebagai bangsawan terpandang akan tercoreng."

"Aah! Masa bodoh, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur, nih. Ini salahmu, Ciel!" Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sebastian bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Ciel jengkel. Sungguh, penampilan Sebastian tak kurang dari kata "hancur". Rambut hitamnya berantakan dan mencuat sana-sini, di pipinya ada tanda lipatan kain yang cukup mencolok. Belum ditambah matanya yang agak memerah, sayu, dan berair. Ciel memasang seringai mengejek saat melihat keadaan tuan yang sudah dilayaninya setahun ini.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku tahu aku jelek, kekanakkan, dan berantakan sekarang!" Sebastian kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya. Caranya menarik kain itu dan menutup dirinya, benar-benar _childish_. Lucu.

Ciel mendekati ranjang Sebastian, menarik selimutnya, dan berkata dengan ekspresi geli yang tertutup seringai menyebalkan.

"Oh? Jadi tuan saya ini _mengakui _bahwa dirinya jelek, kekanakkan, dan berantakan?"

"Kau berpikir aku benar-benar seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Saya pikir Anda kurang tampan, kurang dewasa, dan kurang rapih." Kata Ciel dengan santainya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kata-katanya bagaikan panah tajam yang menembus dada Sebastian. Jleb.

"Kau...!"

Sebastian menarik lengan Ciel hingga yang bersangkutan terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Dengan kesal namun tidak serius, Sebastian mengacak-acak dan mencubit lengan Ciel. Lama-kelamaan Sebastian mulai menggelitiki tengkuk dan pinggang Ciel sambil memukul pelan pundak pemuda manis itu. Ciel meracau tidak jelas dan mencoba melepaskan diri menanggapi keisengan Sebastian. Sungguh, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat layaknya abdi-bendara saat ini. Mereka lebih terlihat ke...teman akrab, mungkin? Klausa itu membuat Ciel menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak mungkin.

Akhirnya Sebastian berhenti setelah Ciel memohon dengan suara tercekat saking tertahan tawa. Ciel mengatur napasnya yang kelewat memburu akibat bergerak berlebihan tadi, sedangkan Sebastian membuang muka pura-pura sebal. Sekali lagi, ia sangat kekanakkan.

"Tuanku,"

"Hm?"

"Anda tampan, dewasa, dan rapih, kok."

"...Aku tahu."

**.**

_Aku tidak percaya dan sering kali membantah_

_Meski jauh di dalam hatiku, di ujung otakku, aku selalu merasa semua kebahagiaan ini seharusnya tidak kuterima_

"Tuanku, hari ini Ms. Mathilda akan—"

"—berkunjung lagi?" Sebastian memotong perkataan Ciel. Tanpa berbicara lagi, Ciel mengangguk sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh pada tuannya.

"Beliau akan datang untuk menikmati makan siang bersama Anda." Sambung Ciel. Sebastian menoleh pada jam dinding besar yang ada di ruang kerjanya, sudah pukul 11.35. Itu artinya 25 menit sebelum makan siang. Sebastian mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah. Persiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Kami akan makan di taman saja."

"Mencari suasana romantis, eh?"

Seketika itu juga, Sebastian menurunkan cangkir tehnya perlahan dan menatap Ciel dengan kesal. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai miring sambil membereskan perlengkapan a_fternoon tea _Sebastian.

"Jika begitu, saya akan menyiapkan makan siang yang istimewa. Kalau perlu, saya akan membuat tempat makan siang nanti menjadi sangat romantis."

"Diam."

Sebastian membuang muka—entah kesal, malu, atau sekadar pura-pura marah. Ia kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang sebelumnya ia baca.

"Tuanku, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Ya..." Jawab Sebastian sambil bertopang dagu—rupanya ia masih kesal dengan sindiran Ciel tadi.

"Kapan Anda akan menikahi Ms. Mathilda?"

"...Entahlah, Ciel. Menurutmu kapan?"

"Menurut saya, mungkin dalam waktu dekat. Mengingat Anda sudah berusia 26 tahun, sebaiknya Anda secepatnya memilih pendamping hidup." Kata Ciel sambil membereskan kereta makanannya.

"Sepertinya tidak..." Sebastian—yang sepertinya sudah melupakan kekesalannya sebelum ini—menggumam sebentar. Sayang, Ciel dapat mendengarnya.

"Mengapa tidak, Tuanku?"

Ciel menunggu jawaban Sebastian sambil sesekali melirik tuannya dari ujung mata. Dari sana, Ciel dapat melihat senyuman lembut yang Sebastian kembangkan.

"Karena aku mencintai orang lain." Kata Sebastian, sangat santai.

Ha. Padahal jantungnya sudah menggelar konser sekarang.

"Bolehkah saya mengetahu—"

"Kau."

"...maaf?"

"Yang aku cintai, kau."

_**.**_

_Aku sadar, takdir yang kupunya tidak selamanya menyenangkan_

_Di lain sisi, aku menyadari, takdir yang kupunya sangat patut disyukuri_

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian menoleh pada pelayan pribadi—uhuk, dan kekasihnya. Mereka berada di dalam ruang kerja Sebastian, ditemani dua cangkir teh yang mengepul dan kue-kue manis. Sempurna.

Mereka berdua memang sudah terbiasa berduaan seperti ini, meski hanya di dalam ruangan tertutup dan hanya _berdua_.

"Ya, _dear_?"

"Barusan ada surat yang dikirimkan Ms. Mathilda." Kata Ciel, disertai semburat merah akibat dipanggil demikian. Ia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari saku dalam jasnya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Lalu?"

"Beliau berkata, ibundanya meminta agar pernikahanmu dan Ms. Mathilda digelar secepatnya."

"...Hah?" Sebastian tersentak seketika. Untung saja ia cepat mengendalikan diri, atau cangkir teh yang sedang digenggamnya akan terjatuh seperti dalam telenovela. Ia menatap Ciel tidak percaya, sedangkan Ciel terlihat luar biasa tenang—ia sudah menduga, cepat atau lambat, keadaan ini akan menimpanya.

"Ya, bagaimana? Kau akan menyetujuinya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hm, menurutku lakukan saja. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau tidak punya pilihan, bukan?" Jawab Ciel, dengan senyum kecil dan nada bicara yang terlampau datar. Sungguh, Sebastian ingin mengguncang-gucangkan tubuh Ciel sekarang, takut-takut ia sedang tidak sadar atau kerasukan.

"...tidak."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"...kenapa?"

Ciel menunggu dengan ekspresi harap-harap cemas. Oh, Sebastian ingin menggodanya sekarang.

"Karena yang seharusnya kunikahi bukan dia. Tapi kau."

**.**

_Aku terus bertahan melawan keadaan yang memaksaku_

_Sungguh, kini, aku sangat mensyukuri segalanya_

"...Ciel."

"Ya?"

"Benarkah aku harus menjalani _ini_?"

Sebastian berputar dari posisinya yang menghadap kaca besar. Ia menatap—ralat, memelas—pada Ciel yang sedang merapikan perlengkapan pernikahannya.

_Pernikahan_?

Ya, hari ini, Sebastian harus menikah dengan Mathilda.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Tanya Ciel. Meski ekspresinya datar dan agak ketus seperti biasanya, aslinya ia agak sedih juga. Tapi sesuai perkataan Ciel, mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia ikhlas setengah hati saja.

"Mau bagaimana? Aku punya ide, kau mau menyetujuinya?" Sebastian menyeringai. Ciel menelan ludah, bersiap-siap mendengarkan ide gila yang akan dilontarkan Sebastian. Namun, selama apapun Ciel menunggu Sebastian memberi tahu idenya, bangsawan itu tidak akan pernah memberitahunya.

Sebagai ganti, Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel.

"Ikuti aku, kita pulang."

**.**

_Karena di saat semuanya berakhir bahagia, aku hanya mampu tersenyum_

_Semua memori yang kupunya sekarang, sungguh, tak bisa aku jelaskan_

"...akhirnya, bangsawan itu dan kekasihnya, hidup bahagia selamanya!"

"Benarkah, Ms. Lizzy?"

"Jadi, Ciel dan Sebastian bisa bersama? Horee!"

Kelas 0-1 taman kanak-kanak Funtom dipenuhi sorak gembira. Beberapa murid perempuan menjerit senang sambil melompat-lompat, sementara murid-murid laki-laki saling ber-_high five _sambil tertawa-tawa.

Benar-benar, keadaan di sana ramai sekali.

"Anu...Ms. Lizzy?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Apakah itu cerita sungguhan?"

Suara polos dan pertanyaan anak itu membuat Lizzy tersenyum, dan dengan senyum lembutnya, ia berkata sekaligus mengakhiri kelas hari itu.

"Ya, mereka benar-benar ada, mereka adalah kenalanku. Kalian tahu, siapa yang membangun sekolah ini? Mereka."

**.**

_Jika aku menilik kembali satu persatu memori itu, aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu klausa_

_Terima kasih_

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert? Thank you so so much!


End file.
